The Wild One
by Blackvenomx
Summary: When the world was young it was a wild place, they would be magnificent beasts the size of houses wandering the vast open plains. There would be horrifyingly beautiful Sea serpents that could swallow ships whole. This is a story of a Perseus that was born from the earth and fathered by the wild. Stronger then any demigod or god he is the heir of the wild, and he is wild.


When the world was young it was a wild place, they would be magnificent beasts the size of houses wandering the vast open plains. There would be horrifyingly beautiful Sea serpents that could swallow ships whole. In the skies where were thousands of drakes. The only things all of these monsters would have in common is that they are very powerful and completely wild. The God of the wild, Pan relished in the power he had, being the god of the wild his well being was directly related to how untamed the world was, and when the world was wild he was thriving. When one is thriving they look beyond the basic needs of life they begin to search for other pleasures.

Being the most powerful of beings on this earth he found no one worthy to bear him a heir, The goddesses of olympus fight amongst themselves over petty nothings, the titans were still in hiding after their war and courting a mortal woman was not even a thought that had crossed Pans mind. Still wanting a child that he could care for, train, and experience the feeling of family Pan searched later Pan found a way to create a heir to the wild.

Pan believed the best way to do this was to infuse his life essence into a sculpture or blueprint of the perfect son. Because of his immense power when he would try to infuse into a normal stone or hardwood the material would dissolve. Frustrated with this he began to look for help with his endeavor, After a time of searching, he came to the conclusion he would need help to create him a vessel to hold his essence.

After some thinking he had decided that most gods wouldn't be able to help him, or simply wouldn't. He had considered asking Hephaestus for aid but decided against it, he had no wish for him or his child to be involved in olypuses bull shit. He settled on looking to a higher power, The earth that gave him his home and his domain would surely be able to give him a son worthy of his power.

Because Gaea was the primordial of the earth it was a difficult thing to gather her attention. For a immortal such as Pan to contact it became a bit simpler, because their domains were so closely related and due to their overall friendly nature towards each other Pan was able to get by with a simple sacrifice and a prayer. After a mental link had been formed Pan began to speak.

" Gaea, I wish to speak with you " spoke pan,

" And what would you wish for me to do " Gaea respond " I know you wouldn't contact me unless you wanted something"

"I with for a vessel that can withstand my power".

Gaea of course already knew this because she had been watching the extremely powerful god for quite some time, she had already thought of a proposal for when the god came to her.

" I will accept your request for my aid as long as I may ask a favor in return, This favor will be once this champion is formed and alive he will serve me as if he were my own son as well as yours ".

Pan thought about this and decided that having a faux son with the mother earth would not be the worst price as the Earth's interests often aligned with that of the wild, plus it would not be wise to argue with a primordial who just accepted your request.

With this dialogue Pan agreed with the request and Gaea being prepared began to form the vessel. After weeks of preparation Gaea had created the vessel, It was a large shard of a gray ore about ten feet tall and 3 feet wide. Growing out of this shard you could see a tree with runes on it coming out of it as though the tree had been trapped within the stone.

" The tree itself will act as the vessel, due to your power I grew it encased in stone, that way when you are ready to infuse it it will exorbe your power and bath the wood into it, from the wood your son will be born"

Pan listened closely and understood that the stone and the tree itself acted as a cocoon for his son.

" Place your hand on the stone and infuse your essence into it. " Gaea spoke

Pan, knowing better than to doubt the elemental helping him did as he was told. He placed his hand on the strange stone and began to let his power flow. For Pan he felt like he was charging the stone with his power, with one hand forcing the life essence into it. As he used his power the stone and tree began to react and the runes began to brightly shine. With one last push, he forced the shard to accept his power and it glowed brightly for a second. Pan removed his hands as the glow died down. It took all of his will power not to fall to the ground and sleep, but he was too excited to see if it had worked. When the light was finally gone the shard cracked the tree wilting away the dissolving and the stone fell away.

In place of the obelisk stood the young man. He had long black hair falling down to his shoulder blades. His body was in fact sculpted by a god and it clearly reflected it. This man stood at a towering 7 foot . His body although grey at the moment was slowly fading into a deep tan with blue streaks of charged rune wood also fading away. At his side in his hand stood a massive blade, a claymore with the same blue lines his body had fading into the stone. The sword itself was half a foot wide and five feet long. It was slightly curved and was jagged as though it had been hand cut from stone.

The Man finally had the color of a normal human and fell down to his knee sword's handle in hand and blade in the ground he slowly rose using the beast of a weapon to help him up.

Pan looked his son in the eyes and spoke " Welcome my son, I have been waiting a long time to finally meet you… Perseus."


End file.
